finding love in all the wrong places (rewrite)
by kols-little-assasin
Summary: shane's a cheating scum bag,amelie has a connection to Claire, Myrnin's an awesome crazy best friend and oliver's having an affect on Claire that he shouldn't. Its not normal for a 17 year old to fall in love with the an ancient vampire but when has Claire ever been normal
1. facing reality

**An: **hi I really hope this will be as good as the original by shanoon, please check out her awesome story blinded if you do I will use my lunch times to update (and I only get 30 minutes I miss my lunch just to use the computers n my school library SHH it's a they'll kill me if they know I've told people how horrible my school is)

**An: **haha im messing with your minds now

**Oliver**: oh just get on with the disclaimer, Claire's drooling over my hot body and I want to have some awesomely hot sex with her

**Me**:EW you're gross and if I were you I'd be nicer to me because I can kill you off

**I smirk proudly**

**He snarls**

**Oliver:** or I can just tear your damn throat out first unless you get on with it

**Me, running for my life:** I own nothing all rights go to Rachel caine and of course the plot of the story and I guess my editor shanoon

**Chapter 1: facing reality**

**Cpov**

I was practically jumping down the steps of Oliver's apartment, longing for a mocha from the coffee shop below, as soon as my feet touched the bottom step I shouted 'yo ollipop' I saw rather than heard his sigh, even though I swear I saw his lip twitch up briefly, "what, Claire" I smiled "mocha" I said simply he gave me a small smile "what no please for me today" I shrugged "nah, don't feel like it" he rolled his eyes and soon enough my mocha was on the counter I took a seat and watched him.

He had really changed from that grumpy decrepit old man it wasn't just that he'd changed physically, myrnin had given him some tablets to take to restore him to his 20' was actually quite handsome now his hair now back to its original black, he was tall, mean and lean, and it strangely appealed to me.

It wasn't just his appearance that had changed, now he seemed meaner to certain people but for some strange reason nicer to me, although it could just be so he didn't kill me while im under his care. Im under his care since Shane cheated on me with some red headed whore so it was either Oliver's couch, the streets or face Shane everyday I think I made a pretty good choice with Oliver's couch it wasn't as bad as I first thought.

Jason broke me from my thoughts "hey Claire, Oliver amelie wants you there's an open portal in the office" Jason was now completely clean, much to eve's happiness, and was even on talking terms with showers, which made eve even happier and was a massive relief on all our noses. Oliver out of the kindness of his heart let Jason work here.

I got up and followed Oliver to his office, dropping my empty cup in the bin as I passed. When I stepped through the portal I found myself in the same place Brandon body had been it hadn't changed it still looked like a funeral parlour.

Amelie, Myrnin, Richard and Hannah were all sat down Oliver was standing, hovering near the group but not that look happy and excited "well since were all here, Myrnin's brought Sam back" then a look of pure puzzlement came across her face "Oliver?" she seemed smug, Oliver in return scowled "what" I couldn't help but mutter under my breath "hello aren't you happy today" Myrnin chuckled at my comment his crazy grin making an appearance, Oliver looked at me, eyebrow raised a small smile on his lips, then Myrnin's grin turned into confusion "Amelie, do you feel that, the mood" amelie gave a small nod of her head then Myrnin smiled like the madman he was.

"He's in love" Amelie said, her excitement obvious from the volume of her voice, Oliver scowled Amelie, sensing the approaching violence, quickly defused him "im sorry, I got a bit carried away"

Although I tried to not to, I couldn't stop the sneeze, even though it was light and quiet; I was in a room with 3 of the oldest vamps in the world, I had no chance of no one noticing.

I smiled sheepishly "this room is really dusty" I proceeded to sneeze again. Oliver smiled warmly at me, "oh dear Oliver, we best get down to why I called you here" Amelie motioned to a guard who went up to the stage he pulled a rope that pulled the thick, heavy curtains to the side. My eyes focussed in on a man on his knees, that man was Shane.

"Im sorry but Mr Collins has killed a vampire, Jason rosser was an eyewitness and there is video evidence to back him up. He killed Dr Saltzman; he used a silver stake knife, cut his head off and covered him in silver." She paused possibly evaluating what I was likely to do. Then the words I was dreading came out of her mouth "the attack was...unprovoked" she looked…oddly sympathetic.

I felt myself falling but before I reached the ground someone caught me I knew it was Oliver; the smell of coffee was strong. I didn't want to face reality; I didn't want to think about how the man id once loved killed someone, brutally and without reason. For the second time so far in my life, I felt safe in Oliver's arms.


	2. I really hate doctor's

**An: **im really happy with the response over night and after having a review ordering me to update I said I would today so thank you sobia (guest) for kicking me into action today

**Shanoon****: **thank you for giving me so much support on this

**3verose****: **so happy you like it hope you still do

**Maria EduardaB****: **im glad you loved it hope you still do  
**disclaimer:** I don't own a thing well only any new characters I might bring in ***slap myself in the fore head with a crazy grin worthy of myrnin***damn it spoilers think of it as a reward if you reviewed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Last time**

I felt myself falling but before I reached the ground someone caught me I knew it was Oliver; the smell of coffee was strong. I didn't want to face reality; I didn't want to think about how the man id once loved killed someone, brutally and without reason. For the second time so far in my life, I felt safe in Oliver's arms.

**Now**

**Chapter two: I really hate doctor's****  
cpov**

"Claire, Claire! Its time to wake up" my eyes flew open as I jumped "myrnin" I whined "don't shout in my ear" he just grinned at me then reality drop kicked me hard I looked to the stage area yep Shane was still there.

Amelie and Oliver were talking in harsh whispers to the side Shane was looking at me almost as if pleading, I just turned away from him. "where did Richard and Hannah go" I asked to no one specifically ,amelie and Oliver walked over "they went to get you some water, you were boiling" Oliver said, he sounded, weirdly, worried for my well being and even more weird it made me feel warm and fuzzy to think he cares for me.

Richard and Hannah decided to walk in at that moment they both let out sighs of relief "your ok then" I gave Hannah a smile "yeah, just shock" she smiled but it was tainted by worry as she passed me the water.

"Oliver maybe you should take Claire back, she doesn't seem very well and she shouldn't be here to witness Mr Collins punishment" I sent myrnin a grateful smile then the words sunk in "is he going to…" I couldn't finish "die" Oliver supplied softly. I gave him a thank you smile he smiled right back seeming to say, your welcome

"No he won't be dieing today, Sam and Michael have both requested for him not to be killed but he will be hurt, his crime was a big one he can not go unpunished" I nodded "I understand but please not too many visible marks" "we will try" "thank you amelie" she turned away from me, to Shane. I opened a portal back to Oliver's apartment.

I immediately went to walk to the couch but on the way my body had other ideas, I fell halfway but before I touched the ground I was in Oliver's arms "no your ill Claire, no couch for you" I didn't protest as he carried me to his room

He laid me on the bed and the second I blinked he was right next to me "Amelie's sending Theo over to give you a quick check up later" I groaned "it was just shock" I could tell he didn't believe me.

I gave up and changed the subject "so who's the lucky gal" it was his turn to groan "their just trying to wind me up, i've said it before love is for sentimental idiots and causes nothing but pain" for some reason each work felt like a stab to my heart.

"How are you feeling now" I sighed "a little tired" I heard a cough behind us, I turned over. Theo was standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow "I now know exactly what myrnin was saying" he mumbled a little too loud

Oliver was standing up in the blink of an eye so I swung my legs of the side of the bed. Theo looked at Oliver "you look…different" Oliver just scowled "Theo with the best intentions for your health, be quick my patience is wearing thin" Theo just nodded.

Half an hour of boring tests later Theo frowned "Claire what are these lines on your arms" without waiting for an answer, probably knowing I would protest, he grabbed my arm and pulled the sleeve up "they're nothing" I snapped pulling it down as fast as I could.

He sighed, I swear I saw disappointment flash across his face," your fine you were probably right about it being shock" he seemed to run out of the apartment

Oliver was in front of me the second Theo left. He crouched down and pulled my sleeve back up I looked away. There were deep cuts up and down my lower arm. I winced as new cut opened above an old one. Oliver looked horrified.

**Dum, Dum, Dum, what's Oliver thinking (if you've read shanoon's version, the original then you know) im so good to you giving you two updates two days in a row Tara im heading back to crazy land inside my head there's purple flowers that eat you and a rainbow pony with a knife**

**Bye-nikita**


	3. wanton need

**An:** seen how good I am to you an update almost every day this was supposed to go up yesterday but I was a busy bee and sorry but there might not be an update till Wednesday just a thank you to all my loyal reviewers you guys are **awesome **and the rainbow pony must be bi-polar cause it stabbed me then healed me then stormed off

**Oliver:** I finally found you, crazy girl you staked me and now I can kill you

**I cower and back away:** but if you kill me, you and Claire won't have sex

**He considers then bows his head in defeat: **fine

**I smile: **now be a good boy and do the disclaimer

**He snarls and grips my throat: **how about you be a good author and get writing

**Me:** I am writing you dick

**Oliver: **she ownsnothing andis about to die

**Oliver closes the imaginary door, screams ring out, no one helps me :'(**

**Last time**

Oliver was in front of me the second Theo left. He crouched down and pulled my sleeve back up I looked away. There were deep cuts up and down my lower arm. I winced as new cut opened above an old one. Oliver looked horrified.

**Chapter 3: wanton need**

**Claries pov (continuing from chapter 2)**

His lips parted slightly, his eyes flashed red and I swear I saw a brief glimpse of fang, but when he blinked the red was gone leaving his grey eye looking in horror at my arm.

"Claire" he said softly "what are these" using my other arm I pulled out some tissues from my pocket to clean up the wound. "I don't know, Oliver, they've been appearing for a while"

He looked confused, "how did no one notice" I looked down "I normally put band aids on to stop people noticing" he looked a little angry "why didn't you tell anyone" now I was angry, this was not good "I was scared, you saw Theo he practically ran out. If he reacted like that what about everyone else" tears welled up, threatening to break free.

Oliver looked me in the eyes then he turned away, I looked down "im going to go get the first aid kit, you stay here" when I looked up he was gone.

I looked down at my feet. My head flew up when I felt a grip on my arm, my brown warm eyes locked with his grey cold ones, this time I broke the connection.

He bandaged both of my lower arms up silently, when he finished he put the first aid box on the side table. "Claire, you should lie down and sleep" I was about to protest but before I could Oliver was lying on the bed, he pulled me down so my head was on his chest with the blanket covering us.

"Claire, im sorry for getting angry but what if you died because of not telling anyone, ive informed amelie she's coming later" I moved my head so I was looking at him "thank you" then I smiled "I think that might be the first time you've ever apologised to me…and meant it" a small smile tugged at his lips "there's a first time for everything"

He gently brushed his lips to my forehead, it only lasted a second and his lips barely touched me but in that second I felt how smooth and cold they were, I shivered in wanton need for his kiss that thought wasn't normal, but then again ive never been strictly normal, have I.

**An:** sorry bout it being short next time its an olivers pov hope you enjoyed it


	4. I admit…(and a look into a twisted mind)

**An: **im so sorry for not updating in so long but Ive missed a **lot** of school im behind in a lot of subjects at the moment so that's been my no.1 priority but with the holidays starting next Friday I will update more frequently. I promised an Oliver's pov so here is an insight to Oliver's twisted mind for all 3 chapters im starting another chappie as soon as this is posted.

**Me, covered in blood and bruises:** help I staked Oliver…In the wrong place he's going to kill me

**Oliver, standing right behind me hisses:** your right, and now you're going to be dead

**Me: **what if I say the disclaimer and then let you and Claire kiss on the lips in the next chapter?

**Oliver consider: **get on with it then

**Me:** I own nothing, happy Oliver you just ripped my heart into little pieces and burned those then jumped on the ashes

**Oliver smiles:** very happy

**Chapter 4: I admit… (and a look into a twisted mind)**

**Oliver's pov (from start of chapter 1)**

I couldn't help but smile briefly at Claire, she really wasn't afraid of me anymore. "What Claire" I did my best to keep my voice unamused, I couldn't tell if I was winning or not. She smiled and I had to admit her smile was beautifully. "mocha" I smiled, almost as if teasing her "what no please for me today" she gave a small elegant shrug "nah, don't feel like it" I had to roll my eyes at her as I started making the mocha, there was a teasing light in her eyes I don't think she even realised was there.

She took her mocha to a table across from the counter, I continued making drinks for natives and collage students alike, all the while watching Claire from the corner of my eye. I was starting to see her in a different light, a light I wasn't to keen on.

The rosser boy came in saying amelie wanted us, the boy had made a dramatic change if he hadn't I wouldn't have let him work here.

Claire followed me to my office stopping for a few seconds to dispose of her empty cup. When she finally came through the portal I was standing a reasonable distance away from the group of amelie, myrnin, Hannah and Richard

Amelie looked very happy as she made some announcement about myrnin being successful with bringing Sam back. I looked at Claire, who was happy and smiling, a wave of something came over me. Amelie's happiness left her face being replaced by confusion she looked at me "Oliver?" she now looked smug, I scowled "what" before she could reply I heard Claire mutter "hello mr grumpy aren't you happy today" that fool myrnin started laughing, I looked at her, eyebrow raised a small smile playing on my lips, a wave of emotion came over me, was it possible I cared about Claire?. The fools grin was replaced by confusion "Amelie, do you feel that, the mood" amelie gave a small, elegant nod causing myrnin to grin like a village idiot.

"He's in love" Amelie said, too loud for my liking, I scowled at her a growl building in my chest. Amelie sensed the violence I was ready to cause. "Im sorry, I got a bit carried away" I took a deep breath to help me calm down.

We all heard a small sneeze, the culprit being Claire. When we all looked at her she grinned sheepishly "this room is really dusty" she proceeded to sneeze again, I smiled warmly at her. "Oh dear Oliver, we best get down to why I called you here" Amelie motioned to a guard who went up to the stage he pulled a rope that pulled the thick, heavy curtains to the side. Claire's eyes focussed on Shane Collins, who was on his knees, in trouble.

"Im sorry but Mr Collins has killed a vampire, Jason rosser was an eyewitness and there is video evidence to back him up. He killed Dr Saltzman; he used a silver stake knife, cut his head of and covered him in silver." amelie said softly for Claire's sake, she looked at Claire, most likely seeing if she was able to stand "the attack was...unprovoked" amelie sounded sympathetic.

I saw Claire sway on her feet, a sign that she was about to faint. As she fell I ran over there, using my increased speed, I caught her before she hit the floor.

I gently lay her on the floor, the Collins boy looked scared and there was no sign of concern for Claire. Amelie and I went to talk in the corner.

"Oliver what are you thinking, I thought you hated her" amelie whispered harshly "don't shout at me amelie, Im not even sure exactly _what_ im feeling" I replied, just as harshly "im sending Theo over to check on her later"

Before I could reply Myrnin leant down next to Claire and shouted "Claire, Claire! Its time to wake up". Claire jumped her eyes flying open "myrnin" she whined as she got up "don't shout in my ear" he just grinned. Then it hit claire as she saw shane.

I saw shane looking at her, as if pleading for her to do something. Claire turned away from him "where did Richard and Hannah go" she asked no one in particular. Me amelie walked over to her "they went to get you some water, you were boiling" I said, a worried tone creeping into my words.

Richard and Hannah came in, both letting out sighs of relief that she hadn't been hurt. "Your ok then" Claire smiled at Hannah "yeah, just shock" Hannah smiled at her but the worry in her face was obvious.

"Oliver maybe you should take Claire back, she doesn't seem very well and she shouldn't be here to witness Mr Collins punishment" the fool actually said something smart, Claire smiled at him gratefully but As soon as the words sunk in concern replaced it "is he going to…" her voice faltered "die" I supplied softly, she smiled at me as if to say thank you I smiled back.

"No he won't be dieing today, Sam and Michael have both requested for him not to be killed but he will be hurt, his crime was a big one he can not go unpunished" Claire nodded" I understand but please not too many visible marks" "we will try" "thank you amelie" and with that amelie turned to look at Shane. Claire opened a portal to my apartment.

She made towards the couch but I saw her start to fall halfway there, I caught her before she could get hurt. I started carrying her to my room "no your ill Claire, no couch for you" I said before she could protest.

I lay her down on the bed and lay down next to her using my speed. "Amelie's sending Theo over to give you a quick check up later" she groaned "it was just shock" I didn't believe her.

"So who's the lucky gal" I groaned at her change of subject "their just trying to wind me up, I've said it before love is for sentimental idiots and causes nothing but pain" the words, although they were my own, they sounded foreign.

"How are you feeling now" she sighed "a little tired" she turned as she heard Theo cough "I now know exactly what myrnin was saying" he mumbled a little too loud for my liking, or his well being.

I stood up and Claire followed suit. Theo looked at me "you look…different" I scowled and attempted not growling at him, instead I said "Theo with the best intentions for your health, be quick my patience is wearing thin" Theo just nodded probably unable to come up with a reply he would say.

Claire looked bored the whole half hour of tests, where as Theo now frowned. "Claire what are these lines on your arms" without waiting for an answer, knowing she would protest, he grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve up "they're nothing" she snapped and pulled her sleeve down, Theo having let go of her arm.

Theo sighed and looked a little disappointed, I was still in a state of shock, could Claire be one of those many teenagers who cut themselves?

The moment Theo had left I was in front of Claire. I crouched down and pulled her sleeve up, she didn't try to pull it down this time, she just looked away. There were deep cuts up and down her arm some scars some fresh, a new one opened above an old one causing Claire to wince, I felt horrified.

At the sight of the blood which was oozing out I felt my fangs come down, I fought against it and made my fangs fold back up.

"Claire" I said softly "what are these" using her free arm she got some tissues and started to clean up the cut she didn't look fazed, she looked used to it "I don't know, Oliver, they've been appearing for a while".

I was confused "how did no one notice" she looked down "I normally put band aids on to stop people noticing" for some reason I felt angry, probably at her hiding them "why didn't you tell anyone" now she looked angry "I was scared, you saw Theo he practically ran out. If he reacted like that what about everyone else" I could see tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to break free.

I looked her in the eyes, concerned, but I turned away, I didn't like the emotion taking hold of me. "Im going to go get the first aid kit, you stay here" I didn't wait for a reply, I just ran downstairs and grabbed the firs aid kit but I stopped. "Jason" he popped his head round the corner of the wall "yeah" I sighed "call amelie immediately, tell her I need her to come here and it's about Claire" he nodded.

When I returned Claire was looking at the floor but as soon at I took hold of her arm her head flew up. Our eyes locked cold grey and warm brown but this she looked away.

I silently bandaged both of her lower arms, when I finished I put the box on the side table. "Claire, you should lie down and sleep" I knew she would protest so I lay on the bed next to her and pulled her down so that her head was on my chest and pulled the blanket over us.

"Claire, im sorry for getting angry but what if you died because of not telling anyone, ive informed amelie she's coming later" she moved her head so she was looking at me "thank you" then she smiled "I think that might be the first time you've ever apologised to me…and meant it" my lips twitched up in a smile seeing the funny side of it, knowing it was true. "There's a first time for everything"

I gently brushed my lips against her forehead, it was brief and they hardly touched her but I liked it, Claire shivered at the touch. I may be dooming myself but I finally admit the truth, I don't just care for Claire Danvers but I may…I may love Claire Danvers, no that's wrong, I do love Claire Danvers.


	5. Chapter 5-a cute moment

**An:** I'm so sorry for not updating, my nans computer doesn't have word so I've been at a loss so once again _**I am very, very sorry please don't kill me**_

**Me, crying: **Oliver, please don't kill me for not updating

**Oliver, smiling with fang:** you've made me wait for a kiss, Claire's getting jealous. I mean after all I am a ladies man

**I burst out laughing:** you…a lady's…man, have you hit your head

**Oliver growls, I skip/run away: **I'm going to the imaginary land in my head since reality is too damn depressing since I don't own a , la, la, la, la

**Last time**

I gently brushed my lips against her forehead, it was brief and they hardly touched her but I liked it, Claire shivered at the touch. I may be dooming myself but I finally admit the truth, I don't just care for Claire Danvers but I may…I may love Claire Danvers, no that's wrong, I do love Claire Danvers.

**Chapter 5-a cute moment**

**Cpov**

**Now**

I woke up slowly feeling better than I had since I found Shane cheating on me with that red headed skank; I was pressed against a cold body. I looked up slowly to meet grey eyes that held amusement I felt Oliver's chest rumble from his laughter, god his smile's hot with the way the right corner of his mouth pulls up a little more than the left.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I was beginning to think you had slipped into a coma" he said with no attempt to hide how funny he thought it was but I heard the underlying tone of worry: either way it didn't keep me from thinking about how hot his accent was.

I shrugged "I was really tired" I said, smiling. "You do realise its 8 am" he said, in reply I groaned "that's too early, I'm ok with mornings as long as theirs either coffee or you don't tell me the time" I moaned and buried my head in a pillow.

"You need to wake up, they're coming at 9 am" Oliver said sounding happy, I groaned again "no, I'm going back to sleep. Being ill can wait, anyway ill people stay in bed, watch TV and eat ice cream all day anyway" I said hoping it would work "we don't have ice cream or TV here sorry, and I thought sick humans went to the doctors to have a check up and get medicine" oliver said choking back laughter, his voice was admirably sober though. "No, only people over 27 years old do. Anyone younger milks being ill to no end" I pointed out.

"no, you are getting up today and if you refuse I will tickle you till you do" Oliver threatened playfully "and I thought the 3rd oldest vampire in the world would be more sensible and let the sick girl sleep" I said looking at him, he shook his head "not when the sick girl in question has to wake up, I don't make empty threats" Oliver said.

"No" I said stubbornly, he shrugged "I warned you"he said grinning playfully then he pounced. I shrieked playfully as he tickled me "fine I surrender, surrender" I shouted. Time seemed to stop, his face was so close to mine, he was straddling me and in the heat of the moment I kissed him.

It was no innocent kiss, anything but, it was slow and warm and passionate and it was all ruined by 3 simple words "aw cute moment".

**Was it good, hope it was worth the wait. I know it was short and sweet but I just wanted to have a cute little moment between them, I want to hear your guesses on who it was. **


	6. annoying creeps and green flesh

An: sorry about disappearing and not updating, i will try to be much more frequent but I'm really busy with school and other drama

#2: no one guessed who it was, I'm sad but least it's more of a surprise.

An #3: please don't kill me, pretty please with a naked Michael, Oliver and myrnin on top.

Me: i don't own anything

Last time

"No" I said stubbornly, he shrugged "I warned you" he said grinning playfully then he pounced. I shrieked playfully as he tickled me "fine I surrender, surrender" I shouted. Time seemed to stop, his face was so close to mine, he was straddling me and in the heat of the moment I kissed him.

It was no innocent kiss, anything but, it was slow and warm and passionate and it was all ruined by 3 simple words "aw cute moment".

Now

Chapter 6- annoying creeps and green flesh

Cpov

I turned my head to see none other than Jason rosser standing there watching us like a creep, i thought he'd stopped all of his creepiness but apparently not.

"You realise you're currently an annoying creep, right" i said to him, what I'm annoyed with him interrupting the hottest kiss of the century.

"I've been told, Amelie phoned to say she and myrnin will be here before 9am and Theo won't be long after" he said uncomfortable with the glare being sent his way by Oliver.

"Why don't you go back downstairs then Jason, im sure there are customers waiting for their morning coffee" Oliver said in a strained tone, I'm guessing he wanted to rip off Jason's head and laugh, I'd probably laugh.

It did the job and Jason practically ran back downstairs, Oliver sighed and fell to the side. I laid my head on his chest and sighed "can't i just suffer in silence and go to sleep" i moaned "nope" he said popping the "p".

the door suddenly opened to reveal Amelie and myrnin, Amelie went and perched on a chair while myrnin skipped over and lay down on the other side of the bed and lay his head on Oliver's chest, his face inches from mine.

"How are you my dear" he asked kissing my forehead "and why are there bloody sheets outside" he added. "How am i supposed to know that, i didn't even want to wake up" i said unhappily "and I'm fine myrnin" i added.

Oliver sighed in annoyance but just put his left hand behind his head, i noticed that would be the one he'd have to use to push myrnin onto the floor.

"Claire had another of those episodes in her sleep and i will explain the rest when Theo gets here" Oliver said, he didn't sound happy "well someone's not a happy bunny" i said.

"This is a sight I will never unsee" a voice said from the doorway, i looked to see Theo chuckling and shaking his head slightly. "Hi Theo" i said feeling just a little awkward after he ran out the room yesterday.

"Hello Claire. What is the problem now then, if it is about those cuts i do not condone self-harmers, it is wasting the life god gave you" Theo said, i cringed at the fact Theo thought i was cutting myself.

"I don't self-harm" i said embarrassed, before anyone could say anything my sleeve turned red with my blood rapidly. Oliver was suddenly next to me with a box of tissues, he pulled up my sleeve and they all looked at the green flesh on my arm in horror.

An: ha, i updated. Did anyone see doctor who on Saturday nightmare in silver, matt smith did a brilliant job at doing the whole two personality's, it was so believable and it freaked me out so much it was so chilling and funny when he's shouting at himself. Oh and tell me what you think 'bout the banner for this story, i will put up a link for the full image since fan fiction cuts some of it off.


End file.
